


Speechless

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: Tony meets someone he admires. Bruce enjoys the show.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find the original prompt, but the gist of it was that person A totally fanboys over meeting someone famous while person B calmly helps them through it.

"Is that him?"

"It looks like him."

Tony and Bruce had stopped in to a coffee shop for a boost, when a gentleman sitting a few tables away from the counter caught their eye. The place was mostly empty at the time, so when the man in question began speaking to his companion they were able to hear his voice pretty well, thereby confirming the identity. 

Tony gleefully whispered his excitement. "It is him!" 

Bruce was amused as Tony did his best not to stare at the man, but failed miserably. "Do you want to go over and introduce yourself? I bet he'd enjoy meeting you, too." Now he watched Tony's face lose an entire shade of color.

"What?! Me...there...no!" Tony sputtered.

Bruce had never witnessed Tony so utterly flustered. "I'm fairly certain he won't bite, Tony. He's just a man."

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Was his boyfriend from another planet? "He's not 'just a man', Bruce. He's George Lucas!"

"Yes, Tony. I understand. But the fact is that he's still one of us. Just go over and say hi. You may never get another chance."

Tony shook his head defiantly.

"You'll regret it later if you don't do it now. Come on."

Tony watched in horror as Bruce headed in Mr. Lucas' direction.

Bruce paused a couple of steps away from the table, so as not to interrupt the conversation. When George looked up and acknowledged him, Bruce finished his approach. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Lucas. My name is Bruce Banner, and my friend Tony Stark is a big fan. Would you have a moment to say hello?"

George glanced behind Bruce, and seemed as surprised to see Tony as Tony had been to see him. "Tony Stark? Sure, of course!"

Bruce looked back to see Tony still glued to the spot where he'd left him. He had an air of vulnerability around him as he anticipated the result of Bruce's endeavor. Bruce felt as if he was catching a glimpse of Tony as a child, waiting for approval that may never come.

When he motioned for Tony to join them, Bruce saw him light up for a moment, before quickly composing himself. Tony began the Stark Swagger, as he willed his feet into motion. But when he bumped into a chair along the way, his act was exposed as fraud. Mercifully, the journey was short. He arrived at Bruce's side without further incident.

George stood up and extended a hand to Tony, which was enthusiastically accepted. "Hello. It's a real pleasure to meet you. I've read all about your arc reactor technology. It's pretty amazing."

To this day Bruce swears that Tony blushed for a few seconds at the praise.

Tony thinks that all of that hippie tea has addled Bruce's mind.

Tony stuttered what could have been classified as a reply, if one was being generous. "That? Pfft. You? Star Wars."

Lucas chuckled. "Well, I'm flattered you're a fan of my work as well."

Having never experienced a tongue-tied Tony, Bruce watched in wonderment his normally unflappable partner struggle with nerves, as the man who had an impact on Tony's life exchanged pleasantries with the man who completely changed Bruce's.

A few awkward minutes later, it was apparent that Tony needed a lifeline, so Bruce decided to intervene. He touched Tony's shoulder as he addressed George. "We don't want to take up too much of your time. We should be going."

After Lucas offered an open invitation to visit Skywalker Ranch, and Tony did the same for the Tower, Bruce slid his hand to the small of Tony's back, and ushered him to the counter to pick up their order.

 

Fresh coffee and tea in hand, they strolled along the sidewalk, in sharp contrast to the bustle of the New York City streets. Bruce fought hard to discourage an I-told-you-so face. "You're glad you talked to him, aren't you." As if Bruce didn't already have the answer from the lopsided grin Tony had been sporting since they left the shop.

"Yeah. But I felt like an idiot. I didn't sound too bad, did I?"

Bruce was certain that Lucas had likely experienced far worse fanboying. But speaking for himself, it was a reaction that Bruce would never have dreamed he'd see from Tony.

"You were fine. Mr Lucas was very impressed with you."

Tony was quick to correct. "George. He said we could call him George!"

The sparkle in Tony's eyes warmed Bruce's heart. "Indeed he did. He also invited you to his personal Candyland. He wouldn't have done those things if he hadn't taken a liking to you."

"I suppose." Tony sighed.

He desperately wanted further explanation, but Bruce needed to choose his words carefully. "I've never seen you hesitant to interact with someone before. At least not someone that you had an interest in. Why did you have a hard time with him?"

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. I don't admire many people. Present company excluded, of course, and maybe a few of the people we're forced to work with. Some of them are mildly interesting."

Bruce smiled. He knows Tony is very fond of the members of their extended family, to say the least.

"But Lucas had a big impact on me when I was a kid." Tony admitted, "When I didn't have any real friends, I had those characters that I could count on to never let me down. His universe was somewhere I could fit in, and to this day I'm grateful for it. I know it sounds silly."

Bruce shook his head slowly. "No. It's not. I'm sure there are many adults who share a similar gratitude to Lucas for helping them through their childhoods, and even beyond those years."

Though slightly assured, Tony still felt he needed to add, "Please don't tell anyone I froze up in front of the guy. It'll ruin my image."

Bruce had no desire to tell this story beyond the very basics of it. They met an idol who was very gracious. That's the whole of it, really. Maybe he was selfish for being glad that no one else had been there to see it. But Tony was always telling him that it was ok to think of himself once in a while. So the scene that had played out today was just for Bruce. Watching Tony's trepidation morph into joy would be a special memory that he wasn't going to share.


End file.
